If This Was A Movie
by KyF777
Summary: Rosalie Hale is famous and has a million fans. But she let her number one fan go a long time ago and regrets it every day. Will they get to meet again? not song fic but Has the song If this was a movie by taylor swift in it. RXE AH


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG IF THIS WAS A MOVIE. TALYOR SWIFT DOES!**

I grabbed my phone off the counter of the huge tour bus and typed a message to twitter:

_**So excited to see you tonight Spokane Washington! T-minus 10 hourss! :))**_

Pushing send I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes trying to rest. I was half asleep when something hit me in the face. I did a spaz-out moment and ended up falling off the couch before I realized it was a magazine that was thrown at me and when I looked up I saw my lead guitarist Paul looking at me trying not to laugh.

"Paul… imma kill you one of these days..." I mutter before sitting with my back leaned against the couch and picked up the magazine to look at why it was so important.

"Sorry Rose, didn't know you were asleep." Paul said with a stupid grin

"Paul… my eyes were closed stupid!" I said with a laugh and he rolled his eyes and walked away.

I flipped through the magazine when I realized it was _People _I became a little more interested, this magazine actually had SOME truth in it sometimes.

I saw pictures of people id met before, Tom Cruise, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Carrie Underwood, and more.

"Oh look… they adopted another one.." I giggled quietly talking to myself

Flipping through the magazine I couldn't see why Paul had wanted me to see this, there was nothing too interesting in this edition.

Then I turned the page and saw an article about me. It was about my tour and how I was ending it tonight in Spokane and just about how big of a success the Roses Are Red Tour. Then I saw the picture of me next to the article and knew why Paul wanted me to see this.

You see… Paul has feeling for me. And he doesn't really try and hide them. He's one of my closest friends so it's a little weird but I deal with it. The picture was of me and I'd seen it many times before, it was one of the pictures promoting the tour.

I was leaning against a balcony and I looked pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I was wearing a brown halter dress with a belt around my torso and there was a bow in the back that you could barely see. My blonde hair was put to my left shoulder and it was all curly and pretty. My eyes are a pretty shade of lightish brown and I had on light pink lipstick that was still noticeable. On my right ring finger I wore a ring and on my left wrist was a red hair tie which was my good luck charm.

I thought it was a pretty awesome picture and I know Paul did too. Paul knows that I don't feel the same way about him but he doesn't really care. He thinks I'm just stuck on my Ex boyfriend Emmett McCarty. He's wrong. I think.

See… I still had feelings for Emmett. Emmett was my best friend. He was THE ONE and I knew it. But that was way before I was the Rosalie Hale the woman of every man in America's dreams. That was when I was Rosalie Hale, the girl at school who fit in but wasn't popular. The girl dating the quarterback but wasn't a cheerleader. The girl that stuck with her friends no matter what.

I knew who I was then. I knew I was Rosalie Hale, one of the happiest and luckiest girls ever. I knew I wanted to be a teacher when I was older. I was going to marry Emmett. We were going to get married, settle down, be happy, have kids, and grow old. Everything. That was a year ago. This is now.

Everyone tells me now that I need to move on, that I need to forget about him. But I can't. I still love him... so much.

When I was just plain old me I was posting videos of myself doing covers of songs on YouTube not hoping to be famous but just because it was fun.

Then I got a call from Carlisle Cullen. I hadn't heard of this guy but he was interesting in being my manager and making me… me. After talking to my parents, they agreed to take me to LA to see if he was for real. And he was.

He started working with me and eventually I had to start online school. I was so happy and Emmett was happy for me too. We both agreed to stay together and make our relationship work. And it did work. For about two years we talked everyday on the phone and video chatted and everything. But I missed him so much.

After our calls, I missed his voice, his laugh, the way I could hear his smile. After video chats, I missed looking at his handsomeness, I hated being able to see him but not hug him, kiss him, hold him, be with him. It was torture.

One day though, it was too much to handle. We were video chatting and he told me that me loved me and missed me. I broke down. I missed him so much that it was affecting my sleep, my career, my life.

I told him that we needed to take a break. Until things settled down at least. And he said he understood. I told him that I still love him so much and I miss him more than he could imagine. We said goodbye and I wasn't able to talk to him for a while. Then I was too scared to.

Then I started showing my friends and family that I was ok, well I pretended to be ok. But inside I still loved him. I still do.

The only person who knows I still love him is my best friend and pianist/back up vocalist Alice Brandon. I told her everything that happened and she is the only person I know I can tell anything and everything. She's like a sister to me.

It wasn't until the end of the magazine that I really realized that I had been crying. _ I miss him… _ I thought as I put the magazine down and wiped my tears. Alice came bouncing into the room and plopped down next to me.

"Rose! We're almost there!" she chirped in my ear and I laughed wondering why she was so eager for this last show but didn't ask because its Alice I'm talking about here.

"How long?" I asked her with a smile

"About ten minutes!" She said "I'm so excited! This is going to be the BEST show we have EVER done!"

I laughed "Calm down Alice!" she shook her head claiming she can't "Well at least… help me get up, my leg fell asleep!"

She laughed and helped me up.

About ten minutes later we pulled to a stop in front of the Spokane Arena and I could see people already lining up outside the doors waiting to be let in.

I told Paul, Carlisle, and Seth my drummer to go and pick a few people to go sit front row and meet me after the show like we always did.

I took the rest of my crew inside and we started getting ready for the closing show of my tour. I was stoked. This was going to be THE best show yet.

After six hours we were already to perform the last show of our tour.

"Thirty Minutes!" Carlisle shouted while walking towards me "You ready Rosalie?" I nodded happily "Your gonna kill it girl!" he said and I laughed giving him a hug. Carlisle was like a second father to me.

After a few last minute adjustments and running over the order of my songs with the band we were ready to go on stage.

This was it.

I hugged everyone and thanked them for making this so epic. Alice was bouncing up and down from excitement so it was very hard to get her to let me hug her but I managed to.

I headed to the spot where I was supposed to go to start the show and took a deep breath before rising up out of the stage.

The first thing I thought when I saw the crowed was _holy crap. This is crazy! _I smiled and started talking to my people. "How are you Spokane?" I spoke into my microphone and the crowed went nuts.

"This is such a great place and I am so happy I'm here to end this tour with you guys!" More cheers

The music started for my first song and I smiled and started singing and the crowd was singing right along with me.

Two hours later it was time to wrap up the show. "Now this song, this song is very special to me. It touches my heart and it's my favorite song that I have written because it's based off of true events. Hope you all know this one!"

The music slowed and Paul started the song. The crowd cheered and I started singing.

"_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there"<em>

No one knows that this song is about Emmett. No one accept me and Alice. This song is so hard for me to sing this song knowing that I screwed up with him. I should have held on to him.

"_I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
>Thinking about everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<em>

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out"_

He's probably happy somewhere with some pretty girl who is good for him. Someone like Bella Swan from school. She would be good for him, and id be fine with them being together.

"_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie, you'd be here right now<em>

_I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<em>

_Now I'm pacing down the hall  
>Chasing down your street<br>Flashback to a night when you said to me  
>Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you<br>Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

I miss him… so much

"_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie, you'd be here right now<em>

_If you you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on  
>I've been waiting for you wary since you've been gone<br>I just want it back the way it was before  
>And I just want to see you back at my front door<em>

_And I say  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You would, before you said it's not that easy  
>Before the fight, before I left you out<br>But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie, you'd be here right now<em>

_You'd be here right now  
>It's not the kind of ending you want to see now<br>Figure out a better ending  
>Oh"<em>

I wish he was here right now. But he's not. I have to live with the choice I made. He's moved on. I moved on. No I didn't.

_I thought you'd be here right now_

_Whoa oh_

_Thought you'd be here right now . . ."_

As I sang the last line something caught my eye from the right side of the stage. _Oh gosh... not another crazed fan…_

But this wasn't like another crazed fan leaping on stage. There was just one person moving. Not a struggle, not a commotion. Just someone walking on stage like they belonged there. I looked over.

I closed my eyes as a tear started falling. I prayed this wasn't an illusion that I was seeing.

I opened them and closer than ever there was the person.

"Emmett." I whispered but it was magnified because of my microphone.

The crowd was silent watching the stage.

Another tear fell and Emmett smiled reaching me and wiping the tear away.

"Rose." He whispered "I'm here now."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

We hugged for about a minute and the crowed was cheering not knowing what was going on but knew it was special.

I felt like was on cloud nine and I didn't want to get off. Emmett pulled away and smiled "Rose, I still love you." He whispered and I saw he had tears in his eyes too.

"I still love you too Emmett. Letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made." I admitted and as soon as I was done speaking he was kissing me.

I don't know how long we kissed but when we pulled away I smiled and said "I missed you."

"I missed you too Rose." He said and the crowd cheered.

I finished saying thank you to my fans for coming and seeing me before exiting the stage and getting ready for the meet n' greet.

I went through it impatiently. I love my fans but I needed to see Emmett again to make sure he was real.

And as soon as I was done meeting my fans, he was there.

We hugged and hugged and kissed and talked and then I changed into sweats and we went back to my bus.

"How did you get here?" I finally asked him

"Alice." He said simply with a smile and I hollered over my shoulder "Thanks Alice! Love you!"

I heard her laughing and turned back to Emmett. "I missed you so much Emmett."

"I missed you more Rose."

"Not possible."

"Yes it is."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." And before I could argue back he was kissing me hungrily.

When we broke away I was smiling like an idiot "Defiantly not possible." And I kissed him again.

**Heyy:)**

**Sooo im back haha**

**This is just a story I came up with one day when I was in a car for like 11 hours! Thought I would write it and BOOSH this is what happened:)**

**This is my first Emmet and Rosalie story and I hope I did a good job!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love review haha they make me SMILEEEEE! :)**

**Ok love you guys!**

**KY**


End file.
